


Polish me up

by Chainlinkfence



Series: Four or Five (one shots) [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainlinkfence/pseuds/Chainlinkfence
Summary: "It's not for eating, Shadow. It's called nail polish." Vio sorted through the different shades of black and purple, at least ten bottles sat in front of him. "It's makeup.""Like for building? Or what?" Shadow turned his bottle over in his hand, "If you can't eat it why's it look so edible?"
Relationships: Shadow Link/Vio Link
Series: Four or Five (one shots) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065116
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Polish me up

"Vio! Are you awake?" The knocking at his door does not startle him, thank you very much. Vio smiles at Shadow's eagerness to come see him after his day tearing down a village. 

"I'm awake, come on in." Vio closes his book and sets it down on his nightstand. Shadow, and his limitless energy, come bouncing in the doorway, fiddling with a small bag. 

"I got you something! I bought it and everything!" 

Vio had gotten onto Shadow yesterday for bringing him a woman's necklace. He'd cringed and explained he didn't want things off of corpses, thanks. 

Shadow dipped down to plant a kiss on his cheek, crawling up into the bed with him. "I think it's a potion? I'm not sure." Shadow snuggled into his side, putting the weight from his head onto Vio's arm. Vio had told him recently he was more than welcome to seek affection, that there was nothing wrong with loving on someone. Shadow had been timid at first, but now would launch himself into Vio's lap at the mention of a possibility of a make out session. 

Vio hadn't really meant it like that, but he enjoyed it and so did Shadow. 

"You have to open it to see." One of Shadow's hands traced up and down Vio's chest as he looked into the bag as well. Shadow had actually put some real effort into wrapping this one, Vio was impressed. 

He started gently unraveling the tissue paper, black and purple of course, and he chuckled when he started pulling bottles out. 

"What is it? What's it do?" He smiled up at him, "Does it taste good?" Shadow pulled one of the bottles out as well, turning it over in his hand.

"It's not for eating, Shadow. It's called nail polish." Vio sorted through the different shades of black and purple, at least ten bottles sat in front of him. "It's makeup." 

"Like for building? Or what?" Shadow turned his bottle over in his hand, "If you can't eat it why's it look so edible?" 

"You just got me something not knowing what it is?" Vio smiled at him, "What if it was something weird?" 

Shadow blushed, "I asked the lady at the store to help me pick something my lover would like. She did NOT want to hear you were male though, so she asked what your favorite color was and if you have pretty hands." Shadow turned his head until it slid into Vio's lap, "I said purple, black, and yes." 

"Is it something weird?" Shadow suddenly seemed concerned, "I can get you something else-" 

"No, no Shadow, it's cute. I just don't know how to do it very well. I saw my aunt do it once when I was like five but that's it." Vio turned the purple shade over in his hand. 

Amythst. 

He went through all of them, Shadow's eyes following from his lap. 

"How do you use it?" 

"You just-" Vio opened the top and took the brush out letting the shade slide across his thumb, squinting a bit trying to get the angles. "Then it has to dry." 

"What kind of boosts does it have?" 

"None, it just looks pretty." Vio turned the one painted thumb over, "Though now thinking about it you probably didn't get acetone to take it off." 

"You already look pretty." Shadow's hands came up the latch onto Vio's face, connecting them for a kiss. "And I'll get you whatever you want, okay? We can have anything."

Vio smiled sadly, untold lies sealed behind his throat. "Would you like me to do your nails? You're already very pretty but a lot of people think it's fun." Vio sorted through the colors for a moment, "Which one would you like?" 

"You pick!" Shadow rolled over onto his belly, "Can you do more than one?" 

"Sure. Whatever you want." Shadow, much to Vio's surprise, picked a lilac shade. The softer purple was much less intense then most of the colors, but it was just as nice. He plucked the color from Shadow's hand asking which fingers he wanted done like this. 

Shadow wanted every other finger, like a pattern, and pressed the jet black bottle next to the lilac one.

"It's what your eyes look like when your reading light hits them, when you're reading a book you really like." 

Vio blushed, looking up from where he held Shadow's fingers still. "What?" 

"It's why I picked that color." Shadow said quietly, as if it was only a secret for Vio to hear. "It reminds me of you being happy." Shadow leaned closer to him, "I like you happy, Vi." 

Vio smiled, leaning forward to kiss Shadow, "You have to be still or else I'll mess this up, okay beloved?" 

"Mhmm I can do that." Shadow lays out on his stomach, hands going into Vio's lap, "Can I do your's after?" 

Vio smiles, "Of course. Whatever color you like." 

Vio tried his best to stay in the lines, Shadow's bouncing around the sheets giving him trouble. He could calm him with a kiss long enough to paint a few nails, then he had to work him down again. 

Vio thought more about how sweet this all was. Maybe he could let Shadow just take over, then he could convince him to hand the kingdom back over to Zelda. Maybe Shadow could be a good King, if given the chance, and Vio could make sure he was fair. 

The people would riot and behead him. Then there's no saying who would take the throne back. Green, Blue and Red would be shamed from being knights, casted out of the kingdom. Who knows where Dad is by now? Zelda might even be dead, if Vio can lie to Shadow about Green being alive why wouldn't he lie back? 

"-but then Vaati said if I don't do what he says he's gonna do something to make me listen, and I told him-," Shadow's hand came up to his cheek, "Vivi, you're crying." 

"Oh I-" Vio's hand touches his cheek, coming back all wet he sighs, lip quivering as his shoulders started to shake. He closed the cap of the polish as both of his hands went to clean his face.

Shadow shushes him, crawling as much info his lap as he can, "It's okay, we don't have to do nail polish if you don't want to- I've never seen you cry before." His legs splay out behind Vio as he presses his head into his shoulder. Arms slung around Vio's shoulders he rubbed Vio's back as he cried. 

"What do you want to do Vi? How can I make you feel better?" Shadow shifted in his lap, "Do you want me to suck you off?" 

Vio laughs, remembering a few days prior when Shadow had learned about blow jobs and the like from an erotica he'd found. He'd surprised Vio with sex toys, and after Vio had a good laugh he'd had a sex education course with Shadow. 

"Oh you like that idea?" Shadow giggled, "We can do that." He blew a raspberry into Vio's neck. 

"Ugh, gross, don't do that dork." Vio wiped at his neck. 

"Aw come on, you love it," Shadow flipped back, splaying out with his legs still in Vio's lap.

"I do," he lets out another chuckle, "I love you Shadow." He moved on top of him, pressing kisses all over his face. "Can I touch you?"

"Always." Shadow made grabby hands at him until he leaned in enough for him to wrap his arms around. 

And maybe this was okay. For now. Vio could iron out details and take care of things. But for right now it's just himself and Shadow, in the warmth of the Fire Temple, and it's almost enough to push away the thoughts of traitor.

For whatever reason, this is the memory that Vio gets hooked up on when he holds the mallet up, looking into the silver glass, a month later . The love he feels is still there when he catches Shadow's hurt look in the mirrors reflection. It's his favorite one to think about when he lays in bed, unmoving and unhappy, before he gets Shadow back. 

It's the same memory he repeats over and over while he clings to Shadow's hands as he heals, from where the mirror chewed him to bits. 

And it's the same memory he holds on to, everyday after that. And it's the one that makes him stop and pick up some nail polish the next time he's in town, so he can do it properly for Shadow this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Can y'all tell I got a little tired of this story at the end LMAO but I really wanted to write this scene so yes. 
> 
> The two idiot boys in love.


End file.
